Unexpected Love
by MisterEus
Summary: When Emma is cheated on by Chris with Manny she gives up on love. Emma builds a new relationship with an unexpected person . But a jealous friend gets in the way.


Never Expected  
  
(this is my first fan fic so I hope you guys like it...I would love some CONSTRUCTIVE critisism too!)  
  
Chris and Emma are walking home from school. You can tell there is an awkward silence as neither one of them tries to make eye contact. Emma starts to talk  
  
Emma: So.....when were you going to tell me?  
  
Chris: Em...I'm really sorry its just I been with melinda for a while...I guess I'm just too used to having her around  
  
Emma: but you have me Chris  
  
Chirs: I know. And your great but..she's different  
  
Emma: Better?  
  
Chris: No...just you guys are two different kinds of cool. Maybe we should just be friends  
  
Emma: Maybe we shouldn't  
  
(walks off disappointed)  
  
Theme Begins  
  
Emma goes home. angry. Mad at the world. She wonders to herself..why do all my relationships get messed up like this....is it me? Emotinally drained she wallks over to her computer and sees that Manny is on. Ever since her abortion she's been closer to Manny then ever. She decides to say something first  
  
Sparklespaz: Bad news  
  
Smileygirl: What happened  
  
Sparklespaz: He dumped me  
  
Smileygirl: Really? Why?  
  
SparkleSpaz: Melinda....  
  
SmileyGirl: Damn that's messed up..what are you going to do?  
  
SparkleSpaz: I don't know maybe I should just not date  
  
Smileygirl: Or maybe you should get even  
  
Sparkelspaz: ?  
  
Smileygirl girl: I have a great. We'll talk tommorow.....  
  
Sparklespaz: bye  
  
she signs off still mad. She rememebers an assingment by Mrs. Kwan that she has to work with Jt on she decides to go over there and get him. Then the camera cuts to Manny's house....  
  
The doorbell rings and its......   
  
Manny: Hey  
  
Chris: Hey manny..I tried calling you  
  
Manny: Oh I was online talking to Emma  
  
Chris: what did she say  
  
Manny: She thinks you dumped her for Melinda  
  
Chris: haha good.   
  
she wraps her arms around him and they start kissing after a couple of seconds the doorbell rings its JT.  
  
Manny: yeah....?  
  
JT: I asked you for a Beastie Boys Cd not backstreet boys  
  
(hands her the disc)  
  
Manny: (Laughs) I'm so sorry  
  
JT: Its okay....u busy?  
  
Manny: Sort of  
  
JT: Great! can I come in?  
  
Manny: No..my parents aren't home  
  
Jt: So your alone then?  
  
Manny: not exactly( Chris walks up to the door and says hi)  
  
Jt: Oh so Emma must be here too then  
  
Manny: (looks down, and says very quietly..) no..they broke up  
  
Jt: (confused then realizes Whats' going on) Manny we need to talk  
  
Meanwhile Emma is just arriving at the Yorke residence. She rings the doorbell with no answer. She decides to just go on back home. She's in no mood to be studying anyways. She sees Manny and Jt talking up the street. She decides she wants to listen she gets about as close as she can without being noticed and listens  
  
Jt: Manny your getting a reputation  
  
Manny: Oh really?  
  
Jt: You cant just keep going after guys with girlfriends  
  
Manny: He dumped her remember  
  
Jt: Emma is your best friend.....you treat her like crap  
  
Manny: I don't need this from you  
  
Jt: I'm not asking u what u need...I'm telling you the truth.  
  
Manny: Jt..but out. Your just jealous because I don want to go out with you.  
  
Jt: (stunned she would even say that, gives her a cold glare and walks away)  
  
Emma sees this and jumps up. running after him. Manny realizes Emma was there the whole time and probably heard the conversation. She goes back inside and realizes Chris left.   
  
Emma finally catches up to Jt. He looks as though He's about to cry. after a long talk both of them, hurt, decided to give love one last little try. each other. They make plans to have a date that Friday. Friday arrives and Emma picks out something from her closet that Manny would wear. She doesn't want to look like a dork. she prepares herself and waits. Finally Jt comes to the door looking beat up she asks What's wrong. Jt reveals that he was beat up by Chris because Manny told him he told Emma. Manny dumped Chris when she found out Emma knew. Jt was in no condition to go to a movie so they stayed at Emma's house. They made they're way up to her bedroom. They had a nice conversation  
  
Jt: So...what animal are we saving this week  
  
Emma: haha....do u think that's all I do....  
  
Jt: shrugs  
  
Emma: typical. Don't worry about it thought I'm used to it  
  
Jt: So what exactly do you do  
  
Emma: well lately I haven't had much time for me. With baby Jack, snakes condition, and used to be Chris...my time was pretty well occupied..what about you  
  
Jt: I dont't know. I gave up my dream of Paige and many. So I guess I'll have a lot of freetime now.  
  
Emma: id be willing to give you something to do  
  
Jt: Whats' that?  
  
she leans in to kiss him. They start to make out. When they're down the room is filled with awkwardness. Emma once again breaks the silence  
  
Emma: So are we together now?  
  
Jt: (kisses her)  
  
Emma: I'll take that as a yes.  
  
Jt: Good answer  
  
Emma: do you really think it can work between us. were so different.  
  
Jt: Who knows....I'm willing to give it a shot though (smiles)  
  
Emma: Me too (smiles back)  
  
next day at school. Emma and Jt walk together.They see Manny at her locker. Alone for once. The just look at her and laugh. Manny's stomach turns. The wheels in her head turn, realizing once again she messed things up between her Emma and Jt, she thinks to Herself...what if I could get with Jt?  
  
too be continued......review please! 


End file.
